It Shouldn't Be This Way
by LadyMonarchDragon
Summary: An unexpected visitor changes things for our heros The thing is, will this visitor be good...or cause chaos? Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruOC


Title: It Shouldn't Be This Way Author: LadyMonarchDragon 

Summary: An unexpected visitor changes things for our heros. Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruOC

7777777777777777777777777

" Hey Sasuke! Try to catch me!" A beautiful summer night was approaching. It was that magical time when it's not quite daytime, but not quite dusk either. Just those quick, say, 30 minutes of bliss.

"C'mon! Betcha can't do it!" Sasuke eased open his eyes, and felt the wind blow over the tall grass he was lying in. He sat up, and looked to the forest. He could see his Naruto, standing on a high tree branch waving to him. Sasuke smiled, just a tiny bit. He got up and began to run over to his boyfriend.

" Sasuke! You're slow! C'mon! I'm gettin' old over here!" Naruto's taunting voice made Sasuke run faster, till he made a leap to the branch Naruto was on. The vibration of the sudden landing threw Naruto off balance, causing him to begin to fall.

" W-who-aa!" cried the tan boy, as he began to fall out of the tree. Naruto's stomach dropped out, but was instantly jerked back in as the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto looked up, and smiled. Sasuke looked down, and smiled the same. Sasuke then let go. Naruto's expression almost didn't even have time to change. He certainly didn't have time to react. Just as he was about to scream, he landed in someone's arms.

"S-sasuke!" The boy smirked.

"Caught you."

" No fair!"

" Was so!"

Naruto pouted, and stuck his lower lip out. Sasuke felt his whole body tingle. He loved it when his Naruto did this. Sasuke leaned in, and ran his tongue over Naruto's puffed out lower lip. What he got from Naruto was a groan of pleasure and need. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto, beginning to fulfill both of their nagging wants.

"Sasuke…I want you…now."

Sasuke set his lover down, and proceeded to kiss down his neck. Cute little grunts and moans emanated from the shinobi, and soon Naruto's and Sasuke's shirts were off. They were holding each other tightly, and kissing tenderly. Just as they were about to "move on", so to speak, a cry rang out.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come quick! Master Kakashi found something!" Sakura's voice rang out across the forest. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged last glances, then quickly pulled their shirts on, and began to run back to Kakashi's hut.

777777777777777777777777

"Master Kakashi…we're here…what is it?" said Sasuke breathlessly, and he looked down. It was a boy, the same age as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. " He was lying in the field to the east. He is hurt pretty bad, I can't figure out why. He hasn't woken up yet." Kakashi filled in the two boys in on the whole thing. "Hey, you two seem kinda…flustered…everything okay?"

The two boys looked at one another. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, and cleared his throat. Naruto's tanned skin turned pinkish. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Neither Kakashi nor Sakura knew of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. "Uh, well, you know, we just ran over here. That's why." Said Sasuke, making up a lie. Kakashi scrutinized the duo, then shrugged, and began to try to rouse the boy. The youth roused, slowly, but certainly.

The boy shot up, wide awake now. He began to breathe hard, and shake. He made odd little whimpering noises, his longish brown hair playing in his nervous eyes. He looked from Sasuke, to Naruto, to Sakura, to Kakashi. His eyes stopped. " Help me…you have to…please…" He held onto Kakashi tightly, looking him right in the eye.

"What happened, boy? What do you mean? Where are you from?"

" A village…over there…someone…someone came and killed…killed everyone…destroyed everything…I tried to run…he stabbed me with an odd looking knife…" the boy pointed to one of the kunai on Kakashi's waist. " The knife surprised me, and I fell down…the man…picked me up and…and he said I was the only survivor…he said…he said he'd let me go now…but he'd be back…protect me please…I'm afraid…I don't want to die…" the rather skinny, delicate boy clung to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down at the weeping boy, and Kakashi's eyes softened. He turned the boy's chin upwards, and stared into his weepy blue eyes. " Of course we will. We all will. Now, what is your name?" The boy gulped some air, and wiped his eyes on his dirty sleeve. " M-my name is Adio…" Naruto smiled and knelt next Adio.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto, and this is Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, and this is Haruno Sakura. We'll be your friends. Stay with us." Adio looked at at his new friends. "Thank you…all of you…"

777777777777

I never thought to make a Naruto story…well, whaddya think? Do I continue with it, or scrap it?

/LadyMonarchDragon/


End file.
